Till We Meet Again
by Ern Estine 13624
Summary: "It had been five years since the final battle against the Earl." Allen said to himself. After the final battle, every exorcist are now free to do what they want and I no longer have the cursed eye because after I defeated Earl, the cursed scar on my left eye started to disappear at the same time my white hair started to return to my former hair color. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Ern Estine= Hey it me, Erstine, I have change my name to Ern Estine. Sorry for being MIA it just that it been a hard year for my family and I since my grandfather pass away few months ago. So I'm going to rewrite this chapter and the other two. So I hope you all enjoy this story. I do not own the anime or the characters.

Till We Meet Again

Normal POV

"It had been five years since the final battle against the Earl." Allen said to himself. After the final battle, every exorcist are now free to do what they want and I no longer have the cursed eye because after I defeated Earl, the cursed scar on my left eye started to disappear at the same time my white hair started to return to my former hair color. And then I decide to go into hiding since I have no one to return to and have charge my name to my old one. I didn't know when I going see them again but I hope not soon." Allen said to himself. Little did he know that he would be seeing them very soon?

Lenalee POV

"Brother, I so excited to see everyone again" I said to Komui as we head to a café call Innocence. We walk in and saw Jeryy, Miranda, and Krory. "How are you guys?" I said to them. "We are good and you?" Miranda asks us. "We are good." I said to her. Later on come Tiedoll, Maire, Kanda and Kanda's apprentice who name is Tiger. I chat with them for a while and then Lavi and a boy have arrived. "Lavi, it is so good to see you again." I said to him. "It is good to see you too, Lenalee." said Lavi. "Lavi have you heard anything from Allen and who this?" I said/ask him while looking at the boy. "No, I haven't and this is my apprentice, Eeez." He said to me and then he and Eeez went to talk to Kanda and his apprentice. "Where did he go?" I thought to myself.

Then suddenly we heard the door open to revealing a fifteen years old boy. "Hey Jeryy, usual please." Said the boy. "No problem, honey." Jeryy said the boy then Jeryy notices us staring at the boy. "Everyone, I like you all to meet Jake. He and his master are traveling around the world." Jeryy said to us. (A/N- skip introduction. Okay.) After we finish introduced ourselves to Jake then Jeryy say to him "Here is your food, cuter." "Thank you. Once I finish my training with my master. I come back here." Jake said to Jeryy. "Jake what is your training?" I ask him. And he said "I training to become a fighter." "Ready that cool" Eeez said to him. "Well I better get back to the inns before master get worried. I hope I see you all again." He said to us as head to the door.

Tiger POV

I was talking to Eeez while our masters talk to each other when we heard the door open so we turn our head to see a boy with very long hair that is tie into a ponytail. Then Jeryy notices us staring at the boy. "Everyone, I like you all to meet Jake. He and his master are traveling around the world." Jeryy said to us. Wait did he say Jake is he Jake? No, no the Jake I know have short hair then again he could have let grow. Then I have miss the introduction by then Jeryy say to him "Here is your food, cuter." "Thank you. Once I finish my training with my master. I come back here." Jake said to Jeryy. "Jake what is your training?" Lenalee ask him. And he said "I training to become a fighter." "Ready that cool" Eeez said to him. "Well I better get back to the inns before master get worried. I hope I see you all again." He said to us as head to the door.

Jake POV

"Those people are really nice." I thought to myself as I walk into the inns, my master and I are staying at. "Master, I'm back." I say to him. He looks at me and said "Welcome back. We better go to bed early tonight because tomorrow we heading to the next town." I just nod my head yes.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ern Estine= I hope you all enjoy this story. I do not own the anime or the characters.

Till We Meet Again

Red POV

I open my eyes as I wake up from my dream, the same dreams, I been having lately. I look over to Jake in bed so I decide to let him sleep little then I look around the room. It was a simple, small room with two beds, two small, oak dressers, and small window; near that window were a small table with matching chairs which one of the chairs has my jacket and a small bathroom which was near the door. The walls and ceiling were just plain white. The dressers were very old. So I remove the brown blanket and went over to get my clothes. It was just a simple, white, dress shirt, black, dress pant and plain white socks. Then went to the bathroom to get ready. As I went in the shower to get ready for today and I close my eyes as I thought about my dream and what it trying to tell me.

**(Dream)**

**The sky was clear, blue with no cloud in sign. The field, I was in has a small river which are full of white lotus. I was near the river when suddenly something starts to come out of the river. It was my innocence; Crown Clown with my innocence was a person who wears a black, hooded cloak through I could only see the lip. As always, the person tried to tell me something thought I could only hear little words only this time I can hear what the person is saying clearly "The battle isn't far from over. We now have a new yet an old enemy." then they started to disappear into the river when I shouted while trying to reach them "No, wait!" After that I woke up.**

I open my eyes immediately now knowing what my dream been trying to tell me but then I start to wonder who was that person.

After I was done, I went to the beds then put on my black, short boots and went to wake Jake up. He was lying on his bed with the same similar blanket I have on my bed. I knees down with my arms on his bed for an moment knowing I need to tell him about the secret war and that he have innocence and said "Jake, it time to wake up." He wakes up only half sleep. He look at me and said "I be up soon" and went back to sleep with his head facing his pillow. So I get up with a smirk on my face then look at Jake and said in a serious yet dark tone "Jake, unless you want to have a wet bed then get up." Sensing his master's aura and said in a loud tone, "No need for that, I'm already up!" Getting out of bed knowing his master would really follow with his threat. "Good." I said with a dark yet friendly smile.

Right after that was done; I started to look through my bag to see that we need supply before leaving today. I went to the bathroom where Jake was. "Jake. I am going to get some supply for our next trip. Okay." I said to him outside the door. I heard him said "Okay, master." Before heading out, I went over to one of the chair to get my black, long jacket. As I get outside of the inn, it was a beautiful day. I started to head to the market. Knowing everything was not ever going to be the same again for my apprentice.

Normal POV

"Hey! Kanda! Would you like to go to the market with Lavi and me?" Lenalee said to Kanda while walking up to him. Kanda look at her and said "No." "Please or else I go get brother." She said with a pout. "Fine I go." Kanda said knowing what Komui would do to him. "Good, now go get ready." Lenalee said with a cheerful tone. Kanda did as she ask and went to get ready.

As Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee get outside and started to head forward to the market. On the way there to the market, there on each side of the road, were matching houses. Children playing outside as older kids just talk as parents watch their kids. Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi arrival at the market at the same time a certain someone also arrival there. Unknown to them, they will be reunion with an old friend.

Kanda POV

Once we get there; the market was full of people and shops. There were children running and playing about. Customers looking and buying as the owners of the stores sell. Then I hear someone shout "Watch out!" Then I felt someone grab me just in time before the object hit me.

"Kanda, are you alright?" Lenalee ask me. I just nod my head yes then I look at the object that almost hit me. It was a yellow ball. I look at the person who saves me. He was wearing a long, black coat with a white, dress shirt, black, dress pant and short, black boots. He has long, reddish brown hair and his eyes were silver. His face seems familiar like I seem them before, but where? I thought to myself.

"Thank you for saving Kanda." Lenalee said to him. "Well then my name is Lenalee. This is Kanda, the one you just save and the one next to him is Lavi." said Lenalee. Then I notice that he looks nervous and shock as if he just saw a ghost. Why does he look so nervous and shock? I thought to myself. "You welcome the name Red." the man said.

Red POV

As I look around for supply, I need for Jake and mine next trip. Then I hear someone shout "Watch out! I turn my head to see who he shouts at. It was a girl who has long, black hair tied into a ponytail. Then I saw something heading forward her. I quickly grab her just in time before the object hit her. I blush bit after I had realized she wasn't a she but he. I look at him as he turns around to face me. He was wearing a white tank top, dark blue pant and has on black compact boots. My eyebrow on my left rise a bit as the man seems to look familiar.

After having a staring contest with each other then I heard a familiar voice. "Kanda, are you alright?" Said the familiar girl then I look next to her was a familiar red head boy who is wearing an eye patch on his right eye. I was shock when I realized who they are. First I was staring at the girl who was wearing a white shirt and black skirt with rose pattern on which reach about her knees. And have on white flat shoes. Then I look at the red head, he was wearing a light blue shirt, gray skinny jean and gray compact boots.

"Thank you for saving Kanda." Lenalee said to him. "Well then my name is Lenalee. This is Kanda, the one you just save and this is Lavi." said Lenalee. "You welcome the name Red." I said with a nervous smile. "Well, I better get back before my apprentice get worries." I said to them as I started to walk back to the inns. Why are they here? I thought to myself.

Lavi POV

Red started to walk away from us then I quickly grab Lenalee and Kanda and took them to a nearby ally. "Idiot, why did you do that?" Kanda said. "Yeah!" said Lenalee. "Well is it just me or did that guy look familiar." I said to them. They both look at me and then at each other. When Kanda said "He did look familiar specialty his face and also he looks nervous and shock." "Wait you don't think that was Allen." Lenalee said as she and Kanda look at me for an answer. "I don't know but the Allen we know has white hair not reddish brown." I said to them. Lenalee sign and said "You're right."

Jake POV

Right after master left to get our supply, I get out the shower and put on my outfit. I was wearing black pant which have silver zippers round the knees then put on my white t-shirt after that I put on my sliver jacket and my black, compact boots. After that I went to eat the left over, we have yesterday. I start to put my stuffs away in my bag getting ready to leave. I start to make our beds so that the maids don't have to do too much work.

I decide to wait for master outside when suddenly I heard something in the alleyway right next to the inns we were staying at. So I decide to see what is going on. I went in the ally only to found five guys. I immediately recognize the two guys from yesterday. Three of them have the two guys trap then I knew immediately what is happening here.

I speak up while shake my head at them, "Three against two now that is just mean." The three guys that were about to beat up the other two guy turn to face me. I nod my head slowly to them that way the bullies won't know what I'm doing. The one in the middle seem to be the leader, said in a rough voice while his eyes were looking at my body which gives me the shivers.

"We leave them alone if you come with us, girly?" I look at the man in disgust and angry and about to say when those guys catch his men on a sneak attack. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Scream his men. "What the hell?!" the leader shout as he turn his back then I grab him. I turn the leader to face me and I tell him two things "One I'm not a slut and two, I'm a guy." Then I knock him out.

"Thank for helping us out." I hear one of the guys said. I look at them and said in a confused tone realizing that I'm forgetting their names, "You're welcome, um?" The guy with the mask said "My name is Eeez and that Tiger." Eeez is the guy with the mask wearing long, midnight blue sleeves on his arms just about reaching his fingers which each have dark blue zippers on the shoulder connect to his tank top. His pant is gray, baggy reach to his ankles and his shoes are black boots. And Tiger is wearing a red tank top with a black jacket. His pant is also black with gray boots.

Then we heard someone shouting my name "Jake, where are you!" I turn forward the entry of the alleyway knowing it was master and said while waving, "See you later." Suddenly I heard Tiger shout "Hey next time we meet, we should have a battle to see who stronger, okay!" I give myself a small laugh while continue to walk and shout back "Sure!" After that I was finally out of the alleyway.

Tiger POV

Eeez and I were walking around out of bored when suddenly three guys have corned Eeez and me in an alleyway. When suddenly we heard "Three against two now that is just mean." The three guys turn their back to us in order to see the one who say that, we too look to see who say that. My eye wide in surprise, it was Jake. Then I notice that he was nodding his head slowly to us. I turn to look at Eeez and we both nod at each other when we heard, "We leave them alone if you come with us, girly?" After he has said that we sneak attack two of his guys. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Scream his guys.

Once we knock them out, I turn to see Jake grab the guy in charge and said to the man, "One I'm not a slut and two, I'm a guy." Then he knocks the guy out. And then I said to him "Thank for helping us out." Jake looks at us and said in a confused tone, "You're welcome, um?" Eeez say both his and mine names after realizing that he forget our names.

Then we heard someone shouting his name "Jake, where are you!" He turns forward the entry of the alleyway and said while waving, "See you later." Then I shout out loud "Hey next time we meet, we should have a battle to see who stronger, okay!" Jake continues to walk and shout back to us "Sure!" After that he was out of the alleyway. And then we started to head back to the café.

Normal POV

Jake turns forward the entry of the alleyway and said while waving "See you later." Not realizing how true his words were. That his life is never going to be the same again.

Ern Estine= Please review and I do not own man.


	3. Chapter 3

Ern Estine= Hey, everyone! Alright then I need more reviews people and I need to know how everyone likes it. Today I have a special guest with me, it Komui. Komui would you please.

Komui= Ern Estine do not own Man or my Lenalee! Ow! (Get Knock out by me)

Ern Estine= (Begun to poke Komui to see if he alive.) That out of the way please enjoys.

Till We Meet Again

Normal POV

As Jake come out the alleyway, he saw his master standing in front of the inn looking tried and scare. "Is something wrong, Master?" He asks him. "There nothing wrong, okay." His master said in a happy yet tried tone to Jake. Jake looks at his master knowing something is not okay and said in an unsure tone "Okay." "Are you ready to leave?" Master said to Jake. "Yes." He said to him while smiling. "Alright then let go get our bags then we need to check and then we can leave." His master said.

Jake and his master went to get there bags. Jake's master double check to see if they have everything before leaving the room. They went to the front deck to check out. Once that was done they then went outside to begin their next journey. Unknown to Jake, his everyday life isn't going to be the same again.

Red POV

As I walk back to the inn I keep thinking about my old friends, wondering why they are there with my head down when suddenly I heard a familiar voice, I look up in shock to see the person from my dream. "The reason there here is unknown but with them here; they can help fight the new enemy." The person said with that he begins to disappear. "No wait, don't go!" I shout angry. But by then he has already been gone. I sign in tried knowing that a new battle is going too happened.

Once I get back, the inn keeper has told me that Jake went out to wait for me. That strange he wasn't there. I look at her and said with a gentle smile "Thank you." Then I went back out to look for Jake. Where did that boy go? I thought to myself. I decide to call out his name. "Jake, where are you?!" Then I heard someone shout in an alleyway that was right next to the inn. "Hey next time we meet, we should have a battle to see who stronger, okay!" then I heard another voice this time it was Jake's voice. "Sure!"

I turn my head just in time to see my apprentice. Didn't bottler to ask but before I could ask "Is something wrong, Master?" Jake asks me. "There nothing wrong, okay." I said in a happy yet tried tone to Jake. Jake looks at me and said in an unsure tone "Okay." "Are you ready to leave?" I said to him. "Yes." He said to me while smiling. "Alright then let go get our bags then we need to check and then we can leave." I said. Once we get our bags, making sure we have everything then we went to the front deck to check out. Once that was done, we begin our journey.

As we walk forward to east I start to think about what that person said. While looking on my left shoulder where there is a missing arm I thought how am I going to help them when I just useless? I was bought out of my thought when suddenly something attacks us. "Ah!" Shouts Jake. "Jake are you alright?" I ask him as we get up from the ground. He just nod his head yes scared. Then we both look to see what attack us. "No." I whisper with a British accent. "Master, what is that?" Jake asks me. I look at him sadly and said "Yes I do. It is an Akuma."

Then I started to glare at the akuma. "What?" He says to me in a confuse tone. "An Akuma are a collection of biomechanical weapons made from a mechanized skeletal core housed within a human body. Only one way to destroy it is innocence. And unlucky for us, I don't have my innocence anymore." I say to him. Damn, I need help. I thought to myself. I sign. I have no chose but only until the others come. I thought to myself

"Jake! I want you to do something for me. You know your bracelets. In your bracelets, there is innocence. I want you to concentrate on bring that out while you do that I get it distracted okay." I told him. "Hey! Over here!" I shout at the akuma "Come and get me!" I shout again and started to run with it behind me. "Wait master how am I going to do that!" He shouts at me in a worry tone. "Until help get here, I help you with that!" I shout. Then the akuma begin to attack me. It continued to attack me and I just continued to dodge until help arrival. Suddenly

Jake POV

"Master, what is that?" I ask Master. He looks at me sadly and Master Red said "Yes I do. It is an Akuma." Then he started to glare at the akuma. "What?" I say to him in confuse tone. "An Akuma are a collection of biomechanical weapons made from a mechanized skeletal core housed within a human body. Only one way to destroy it is innocence. And unlucky for us, I don't have my innocence anymore." He says to me.

Master look to be in deep thought then he took me to hide behind a wall and said "Jake! I want you to do something for me. You know your bracelets. In your bracelets, there is innocence. I want you to concentrate on bring that out while you do that I get it distracted okay." He told me. I was shock but I quickly snack out of it.

"Hey! Over here!" He shouts at the akuma "Come and get me!" He shouts again and started to run with it behind him. "Wait master how am I going to do that!" I shout at him in a worry tone. "Until help get here, I help you with that!" He shouts. Then he was gone. I begin to wonder who was master and how did he know all about this?

Kanda POV

Once again Lenalee and Lavi took me out. We were walking down the street when all a suddenly we heard screams and loud blast coming from the next block. We started to run forward to where the screams were. Once we get there, there were injure or dead people then we started to look the cause of this. When suddenly we heard a voice from behind "Darn human, stop moving!" then we heard more blasting sound. We look behind us then there in front of us was an akuma with it was Red who was dodging the attacks.

"Oh no we get to help him." Lenalee said to us. "But how, you and I didn't bring our innocence with us." said Lavi "You two may not have your innocence with you but I do" I said to them as I show them that I have Mugen with me. "Well then good luck." said Lenalee as she and Lavi run to get everyone out of here. I saw that Red was about to get attack when I grab him from behind and took him where Lavi and Lenalee were. "You stay there get it." I said to him rudely. Red just nod at me. Then I was off to kill the akuma.

Red POV

As it about to attack me one more time, suddenly someone grab me from behind. I look up to see that it was Kanda. He took me to where Lenalee and Lavi were. Then Kanda said to me rudely. "You stay with them get it." I just nod my head yes. Then he was off to kill the akuma.

"I'm so glad you're alright Red." Said Lenalee "Let get you out of here." Lavi said "No I get to look for my apprentice." I said to them with a worry look. "I can go look for your apprentice, what his name?" Lavi ask "His name is Jake." I said to him. Lavi I leave him in your hand. I thought to myself. "Thank you." I said to him "Once more your apprentice, Jake, does he have long dark blue hair." Lavi ask. "Yes he does how?" I ask him wanting to know how he knows that. He said "We met him before." Then he was off to find Jake. "Alright then let get out of here." Lenalee said to me "Yes we should." I said to her.

Lavi POV

I get to talk to Tyki about the Akuma later. I thought to myself. Then I saw Jake hiding behind a wall. I run over to Jake. Jake look behind to see me. "Jake, are you okay?" I ask him. He looks at me and said "Yes." "Let go kiddo." I said to him. Then he asks "Wait what about my master?" Well your master is with Lenalee." I told him. Then I notice something glowing on both of his arms. It can't be then again with Akuma back, it could be possible. I thought to myself and ask him "Why are your bracelets glowing?"

Jake POV

I tried to focus on bring out the innocence but each time I did it wouldn't work. "Come on please help me! I don't want the people in this town to die!" I shout then suddenly my bracelets start to glow a bright light.

Then I hear someone running toward me, I look behind hoping it was master but it wasn't master but Lavi. "Jake. Are you okay?" He ask me and I say yes to him. "Let go kiddo." Lavi said to me. Then I ask "What about my master?" Well your master is with Lenalee." He told me. Then Lavi look at my arms and ask "Why are your bracelets glowing?"

Lavi POV

After Jake told me what Red told him about the Akuma and innocence, we were on our way to the cafe when we met up with Kanda? And I inform him about Jake and his master, Red, about his knowledge of them. I keep on thinking about Red and how he knows about that stuff. Then before I realized, we were already arrived at the cafe. What is going on and just who is Red?

I thinking once we get in the café, everyone didn't know what happened since Lenalee and Red didn't get here yet. I told Jeryy if he can close his café a little early and Jeryy look at me and ask why and I told him that something happened earlier and he say sure. Then I went upstairs to mine and grandpa's room to get Tyki and Road. Once I get into the room, I saw Tyki and Road on my bed and Tyki said in a husky voice. "Hey lovely" at the same time Road ask "Where is Lenalee?"

Tyki POV

"Hey lovely" I said to him as he enter the room then I notice something is wrong with Lavi when he ignore both me and Road. I ask in a worrying tone "Is something wrong, Love?" Lavi look at me and Road and say "Yeah there is, guess what Kanda, Lenalee and I ran into today?" Road and I look at each other and look back at Lavi in confused faces. Lavi sign and said one word I don't ever want to hear again "Akuma." Road and I look at him in a shock faces. "Are you sure, Lavi?" Road ask scare. Lavi look at her and just nod. "Wait where Lenalee?" Road ask in a worrying tone. "Well she went to get someone too safely while I went get his apprentice." Lavi said.

Ern Estine= Well that it for now anyway well. Please reviews, I really need them okay and right under is all your comments.

Raine thank you for helping me out with my story and don't worry you find out soon.


End file.
